


Ziam - The darkness in our hearts

by Last_night_M



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Blushing zayn, Bottom Zayn, Character Bashing, Cheryl bashing, Chiam, Comforting Liam, Cuddly Zayn, Elenouis, Experienced Liam, F/M, Fake Chiam, Fake Zerrie, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Liam, Liam making Zayn feel comfortable, Lies, Louisnor, M/M, No Gigi Hadid, Promotion, Protective Liam, Public Relations, Public Relationships, Real life situation, Secret Relationship, Shy Zayn, Smut, Stressed Zayn, Strong Language, Top Liam, Worried Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, fake - Freeform, hardcore smut, zerrie, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_night_M/pseuds/Last_night_M
Summary: What happens when your best friend leaves you without saying a word? When he is telling you, you are the person that makes him happy and suddenly he's not even saying 'Hi'.He is in your mind 24/7 but he probably forgot about you.But what if it's only you who is thinking that way? What if this person was forced?Exactly that happened to Liam and Zayn.This is their story.Full of tears, pain, fights but also happy moments.





	1. Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! This is my firtst FF. The first chapter is short but I will post longer ones soon!  
> Enjoy. <3  
> ~ M

_ _'' Why did you leave me, Zayn?'', Liam asked the black haired boy. Hot tears were running down his flushed cheeks. He opened his red lips again and said:'' You left me alone. Do you know how much I have cried? You were the reason why, Zayn! I hate you!'' This words, they were running through his head over and over again before he realized that it was true._ _ ** _He_ ** _ _left him alone._ _ ** _He_ ** _ _hurt Liam. Nobody hurt him except_ _ ** _Zayn_ ** _ _. ''I never wanted to hurt you! I-I am so sorry, Liam!'' Zayn started to tear up but before he could say something else his dream ended._ _

  
  


''No!'', he screamed himself awake. This dream... Once again the same nightmare. Tears were running down Zayn's flushed cheeks. Like always, the black haired boy woke up covered in sweat. ''Ugh, disgusting..'', he thought to himself before letting his body fall back on to the bed. As much as he wanted to shower right now, his body was too weak and exhausted for doing this. So he had no chance to get rid of this horrible dream. There was only one option left: Trying to sleep. He knew that this dream could happen again but it was better then thinking about it, right now.

Checking the watch, that was showing 5:34 a.m, before he rolled his body to the left side of the bed. He suddenly hit Perrie softly. She was his fiancée after management figured out that it would be great promo for both of them. The blond beaut next to him started groaning. ''Morning, baby.'' Zayn hated it when she called him like that. They are only engaged because of the contract they signed a few years ago. Whenever they need much promotion, their management is allowed to do _**ANYTHING**_ to get it. Two years have passed since their engagement was announced but not much happened. Two months after everybody knew about this 'promise' , none of them cared about it two months afterwards. The first few weeks were really good. Many articles, much more money, interviews, etc. But all of this doesn't happen any more. They are, so called, ''old news''. Their attention has faded but the managements are still hoping for something like a come back. The big story that is shocking everyone. 

Suddenly, Zayn felt breathing on his bare chest. It was 'his' girl getting comfortable. That was too much for him. Overwhelmed by his feelings, tears started running down his cheeks, again. He lightly pushed her away and got up. This moment reminded him of the time he always spent with Liam. The times were they held hands tightly, were they cuddled and especially times were they kissed. Liam's soft and plum lips against his own. All the love and feelings between them but now? Now they're not even talking. 

While thinking about everything, Zayn's mobile started ringing

 


	2. Past coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is chapter two and I am so sorry that it took me so long! I completely forgot about the story because of school and all this stuff. I hope you enjoy it!   
> PS: Maybe I'll post chapter three tomorrow.  
> -M <3

Who would call him at that time? ''Normal people would sleep..,'' he whispered to himself. Suddenly a thought hit him like a thunder. Skeptical he wanted to check the number, figure out who it was. Looking at his phone, the person that wanted to reach him called with a private one. Slowly, rubbing his left eye, Zayn decided to pick up. ''Hello?,'' the former One Direction member sounded tired after he was torn out of his exhausting nightmare. ''Wow, you finally decided to answer the phone. Listen boy, it's important. Can I come over? I know, it's early but we have to talk. The whole team will visit you either.'' The twenty-three year old guy from Bradford got disappointed as he heard the voice from the other end of the line. He let out a little sigh before he answered:'' Sure.. Be here in thirty minutes or I'll go to bed again. See you, Andrew.''

He hung up, not wanting them in his house that early. But there was one thing he was concerned about. Last time they said that it would be something important, his management  convinced him that an engagement would be a good idea. _It absolutely wasn't_. He didn't want and didn't even need the promo but she wanted to be pushed. Fame was important to her and because of the contract Zayn signed, he had to give up the one thing that he loved more than anything imaginable. His soulmate, Liam. Liam was the only thing that kept the black haired guy happy but now he's gone. Heartbroken and puffy eyes from crying, that was the last time he saw Liam. After telling his -now- ex boyfriend that the management wanted Zayn to lie about his relationship with either of them Liam got mad, really mad. He didn't understand why he couldn't be with the shy, young boy. As time passed by the two lovers started fighting, to Perrie's delight. Following their hurtful and rough breakup. It still hurts Zayn, not knowing if his former better half feels the same. Suddenly he got distracted because somebody rang the door bell, probably his management. ''Was this half an hour already?,'' he thought to himself, whipping away his tears that came up while thinking about the love of his life.

Exhausted and annoyed he slowly walked over to answer the door, imagining what they possibly could want from him. Would it be the official marriage or a pregnancy? Maybe something completely different. He shook his head, getting rid of the speculations. He grabbed the door handle and turned it left to open it. ''Good morning, mister Malik! It's nice seeing you again!,'' a man in a black and grey suit greeted blooming lad. ''Get in.,'' Zayn spat bothered by his presence and the people behind the guy named Micheal. He walked over to the living room, followed by six people. ''Where the f*ck is Andrew? That sh*thead woke me up and then didn't come? Unbeliev-.'' A woman -her name is Julia- cut him off:'' He will be here soon. Be patient, please.'' She said it with no emotions as if she wasn't human. ''Scary,'' he thought to himself. ''Oh, hello! Honey, why didn't you tell me that guests were coming over?,'' Perrie asked as she entered the room in a robe. He rolled his eyes, she was the most annoying one of them. ''You know who they are, stop talking as if we would really be a couple, 'cause we're not. And I don't know, Andrew wanted to tell me but he didn't show up, as usual.''

As the door bell rang again, it was clear that it just can be the most determine manager. ''Perrie, open the door.... Please.'' Out of nowhere Perrie started shouting aggressively:'' What the hell are you doing here? Andrew, what is wrong with you?!'' Zayn and the other people in the living room walked over to the entrance, curious about what she is so angry about.

In a few seconds they reached the door, but what Zayn saw took away his breath. ''Liam?!,'' he asked and couldn't believe his own eyes.

''Hey, Malik.''

  
  


 


End file.
